disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde/Gallery
Images of Nick Wilde from the 2016 animated film, Zootopia. Promotional Images Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Character zootopia nick dcb6cc3f.jpeg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia New Year .jpg Zootopia Nick Judy Clawhauser banner.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis Promotion.jpg DisneyMoviesAnywhere Zootopia.jpg Born To Be Wilde.jpeg Zootopia Rotten Tomatoes.jpg La-La-Lamb-1.jpg Hell-or-High-Otter.jpg Renders Countdown to Zoo Year's Eve.png Nick and Judy Render.png Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png Nick_stand_render.png Nick Wilde Pose.png Nick Wilde Pose Render.png Judy Drags Nick.png Nick and Judy Armrest.png Judy and Nick Run.png Nick and Judy Hug Vector.png Judy on Scared Nick.png Nick_Wilde_Lean.png files|Nick wild on Disney cross road . Concept Art Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg D23-Expo Zootopia.jpg detectivezootopia.jpg CO6Fjz_UAAA9o9R.jpg vd.JPG|Early concept wfed.JPG 12063306_747292748731340_5854031290071959479_n.jpg tumblr_nvibubilyy1utx7nko1_r1_540.jpg zootopia-concept.JPG clawhauser.jpg tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko2_1280.jpg tumblr_nwes6pFT3g1t0giw6o1_1280.png Zootopia_Nick_with_Bunny_Kids_concept.jpg tumblr_nwpbtmTpDs1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg IMG_2341.JPG CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg zootopia tundratown concept.jpg zootopia-Nick2b-615x436.jpg Little Rodentia concept.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg Orsi-Nick and Judy.jpg ArmandSerrano JumbeauxParlor concept2.jpg Zootopia Happpytown concept.jpg Koslov and Nick Wilde concept art.jpg Tundratown_MatthiasLechner.jpg In earlier draft of the film Nick and his father.png|In earlier draft of the film: Nick and his father. Cafe of Zootopia.jpeg Niconceptk.jpeg Nick at the Carnivals.jpeg Screenshots Teaser Trailer Zootopia (film) 01.png Zootopia (film) 02.png Zootopia (film) 03.png|Nick shown "nude" Zootopia (film) 04.png Zootopia (film) 05.png Zootopia (film) 06.png Zootopia (film) 07.png Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png ''Zootopia Watch Where You Are Going Fox.png Zootopia-36.png Zootopia_Nick_and_son.png Zootopia_Finnick_and_the_Popsicle.png Nick_and_Finnick_driving_.jpg Nick's Posicle Scam.png Zootopia_Nick's_Popsicles.png|"Get your pawpsicle." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg Its Called A Hustle Sweetheart - Nick.jpg|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Zootopia Judy catching Nick's scam.jpg Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|"Look, everybody comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they wanna be. Well, ya ''can't! Zootopia Nick eyeing-Judy.jpg Zootopia-18.png Zootopia-19.png Zootopia_Nick_caught.png Way to work that hustle.png Unless you can help me solve this case.png She_hustled_you_good_Zootopia.jpg Zootopia She hustled you.png Finnick leaving Nick to Judy.png Zootopia meeting Yax.png Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg Zootopia-35.png Zootopia-37.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_4.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 8.png Zootopia (film) 17.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|Nick with Flash Zootopia (film) 20.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 11.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 12.png The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole.jpg|"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!" Zootopia Nick in shock.png|"Fancy cup!" Zootopia Nick scared.png Zootopia Duo cornered.png Zootopia Nick's story.png|"Skunk's... butt." Zootopia-41.png Zootopia-42.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5675.jpg Zootopia-judy-and-mr.-big.jpg Zootopia-44.png Zootopia - Mr. Big's mercy.jpg Zootopia Nick and Judy at Wedding.jpg Nick smallest pie.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-6471.jpg Zootopia-31.png Zootopia-32.png Zootopia Duo in vines.jpg Zootopia_-_Young_Nick.png|Nick's past Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6933.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6954.jpg|"I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6978.jpg Muzzled Nick.png|Young Nick muzzled Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Nick starts crying Zootopia-21.png Zootopia The Clue.png We Need Your Help.jpg Bellwethers-office.jpg Zootopia_So_Fluffy.jpg Bellwether.jpeg Zootopia Nick and Judy.jpg Nick and Judy Computer.png Wolf Guard's Sniffing.png Snooping in the Asylum .jpg Zootopia_Nick_w_Infected.png Judy and Nick in Cliffside .jpg Zootopia Nick's advice.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg Judy reaches for fox repellent .jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9491.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg Zootopia-28.png|"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it...in 48 hours." Zootopia-30.png|"You bunnies, so emotional." Duke mocking Judy.jpg Pregnant Fru Fru.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9925.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10179.jpg Zootopia_Train_chase.png Zootopia_Explosion.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10552.jpg|"Actually, we'll just take this to the ZPD..." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10566.jpg|"Run." zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg|Nick bandages Judy's leg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10757.jpg|"What are you going to do? Kill me?" zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10771.jpg|Nick gets hit zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10812.jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h05m36s658.png|Nick turns savage vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h07m18s958.png|Nick chewing up a Deer toy vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h09m09s863.png|Savage Nick Savage Nick .jpg|A savage Nick stalks Judy vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h10m32s897.png|Nick "bites" Judy Judy and Nick in a hustle act.JPG|Judy faking her death Zootopia Boom.png|Boom! Officer_Nick_Wilde.jpg|Nick's graduation Judy at Nick's graduation .jpg|Judy prepares to badge Nick zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11227.jpg|I salute you! Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11299.jpg|Officers Wilde and Hopps Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11338.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11404.jpg|"Flash, Flash. A hundred-yard dash." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11468.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Zootopia Judy cheers.jpg Deleted scenes Nick and Finnick hustle deleted.jpg Ele Finnick deleted.jpg Judy paying Jerry deleted.jpg Miscellaneous big-hero-6-easter-eggs-011.jpg|Nick on Honey Lemon's phone in Big Hero 6. Big_Hero_6_Zootopia_easter_egg.png Zootopia (film) 25.png Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia cast Super bowl promo.jpg Zootopia music judy nick promo.jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-25-00h48m37s729.png Zootopia BD jacketPic 640.jpg Video Games ''Disney INFINITY'' Nick_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Nick's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Nick_Wilde_Disney_INFINITY.png Nick Wilde Disney Infinity Valentine'e.jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day app.jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day .jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Scrrenshot 1.png Kingdom Hearts unchained x Zootopia event.png Zootopia Amulets - Kingdom Hearts X.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Zootopia Pouches.jpg Unchained X Zootopia Medals.png ''Disney Crossy Road'' Icon 300x300 29ae7b9f.png 13087698 605481236281855 283840766687163181 n.png 12963362 597721423724503 8015542474537879798 n.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png DCR.png ''Zootopia: Crime Files'' Zootopia Crime Files App.jpeg Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Zootopia Crime Files 4.jpg Printed media Zootopia Book 01.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Zootopia Book 04.jpg Zootopia Book 06.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 08.jpg Zootopia Book 10.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia Book 13.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo1 400.jpg zootopia (czech version).jpg|Czech Republic version of Zootopia (Zootropolis) Merchandise Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia plushes .jpg Nick Wilde Finnick Jerry Figures.jpg Zootopia plush .jpg Nick Wilde convertible figure .jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Zootopia Mug 3.png Zootopia Mug 1.png 1230041280112.jpg|Nick Wilde Plush Nick and Finnick flat plush.jpg|Nick and Finnick Flat Plushies Zootopia tote .jpg Nick Wilde and Finnick Shirt.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg 2211 cp FWB Zootopia PinSet 08032016-696x169.jpg Zootopia Nick Wilde Judy Hopps and Finnick shirt.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Nick Wilde.jpg|FunKo Pop Nick Zootopia Girls' 6-Pack No-Show Socks.png Zootopia Nick Wilde Vinylmation.png Zootopia Japanese plushes.png Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Nick Wilde and Finnick headphones.jpg Finnick's van featuring Finnick and Nick Wilde.jpg Series 2 Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Scout Nick plush.jpg Miscellaneous Zootopia_Art_Department_Emblem.jpg Judy and Nick Statue.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. CbdY0i4UcAAJAnM.jpg|Nick and Judy making their first live appearance at the El Capitan theater during the Zootopia North American premiere Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Tsum Tsum Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Finnick Zootopia.jpg Nick_and_Judy_2D.png Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.png Disney Animation Instagram Followers.jpg Nick Wilde Leicester City.jpg Zootopia Joe Dunn.jpg Nick Wilde Disney Crossy Road.jpg|Nick Wilde in Disney Crossy Road Zootopia Summer by Byron Howard.jpg Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Game.jpeg Category:Zootopia galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries